


Mission Accomplished

by ToxicMedusa



Series: Checkerboard Pacifiers [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicMedusa/pseuds/ToxicMedusa
Summary: Miu sneaks in while Shuichi and Kokichi are sleeping and she and Kaede find out about his regression.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Checkerboard Pacifiers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh, uh this one kinda sucks and I wasn't really gonna post this but I decided to anyway, cuz why not..?
> 
> Uh... Kokichi isn't as OOC as he was in the last fic but idk. Also thanks to the people who left kudos on my last fic, I honestly didn't think it would've gotten any kudos! 
> 
> Oh also there's some swearing if your sensitive to that! Okok I'll let you read this now :D

Shuichi had just finished putting a fussy, regressed Kokichi to bed; he was worn out from running around the house looking for the milk bottle.

Shuichi sighed happily at the sight of peaceful Kokichi and he planted a kiss on top of his boyfriend's forehead. He pulled himself under the covers and reached over to his bedside table to grab a book that Miu had 'lent' him. 

Saying lent in quotations because Kaede was originally going to lend it to Shuichi but she wasn't in her dorm at the time so Miu, her roommate, 'generously' gave it to him instead. This thought crosses his mind every time he picks up this book.

He'd nearly finished the book and he made a small mental note to return it tomorrow. 

Once his eyes went over the last few words in the book, he placed it back on the table and began to sleep. He looked over to see Kokichi unconsciously gripping his left arm. Shuichi smiled at the sleeping little before beginning to drift off to sleep himself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 11:37 PM, the dorm room door clicked open. Miu poked her head into the dorm seeing Shuichi sleeping soundly. Her eyes immediately locked onto the book on his bedside table and she smirked. 

Miu had been assigned a homework task to read the same title that she'd lent Shuichi. She'd only lent it to him when she had 2 weeks left on this assignment, and she had kind of forgotten about it at this point.

Now, she had to read it in a day and she had to get a headstart as she couldn't afford another detention for not doing homework.

She tip-toed on the red-carpeted floor, attempting not to wake up the two sleeping males. The inventor had to keep shooting looks at them to make sure they didn't wake up. 

Miu suddenly jumped at a sudden soft grunt that came from under the covers. She grabbed the book and immediately began to dash out, but before she left she shot one last look at the bed. Miu saw Kokichi gradually waking up. As she was about to walk out of the room she noticed the strangest thing that nearly made her yelp.

Kokichi had a checkered pacifier in his mouth. 'Woah... kinky...' Miu thought as he opened his eyes.

As soon as his eyes adjusted, he spat the pacifier out and yelled, "Miu! What the heck are you doing here?!"

Shuichi had also woken up too at this point. "'Kichi...? Huh? Miu!?"

They all stared at each other in silence before Miu spoke up.

"Well I was just coming to collect Kaede's book back but I didn't mean to discover one of your kinks," Miu teased.

Shuichi and Kokichi immediately began blushing before Kokichi spoke up and said, "It isn't a kink! And you'd know that if you just thought before you spoke you filthy cu-" 

Shuichi had to cut off Kokichi before he made an inappropriate comment and make things even more awkward.

"Kokichi, you shouldn't be mad at Miu. Not everyone knows what age regression is..." Shuichi whispered, holding Kokichi closer to him.

"Age what? What are you two bastards talking about over there?" Miu interrupted.

"Um... Kokichi does this thing called age regression. It's a coping mechanism where they regress into a child's mind... it's a kind of therapy..." Shuichi explained, awkwardly.

That explained the pacifier then. 

"Hm... Okay then!" Miu smirked. "I'll let everyone know tomorrow!" 

"No! Miu if you breathe a word about this to anyone then I will personally cut off your head and stick it on a spear!" Kokichi snapped. 

"Heeeeee!" Miu quivered. "G-geez... I was just joking y'know... cuz... I thought it would be funny!"

Shuichi sighed at the purple-haired boy's overreaction. "Miu, we'd prefer it if you wouldn't talk about this to anyone. I don't think Kokichi would particularly enjoy having his secret out like that."

Miu huffed, "Fine, but can I at least tell Kaede?" Miu had gotten quite close to Kaede when they became dorm mates, so it would make sense that she'd wanna tell her.

"N-no! You can't tell anyone! Not even Kae-" Shuichi began.

"Hm? Tell me what?" Said Kaede lethargically, who'd just walked out of their dorm across the hall. She'd clearly been woken up by all of the shouting.

"Geez, what is this? The spill Kokichi's secrets convention?!" Kokichi exclaimed, hugging closer to his boyfriend, burying his face in his chest.

"Why's there a pacifier on your floor... wait... Miu, please don't tell me you getting people involved in your weird kinks again." Kaede muttered. A loud groan came from Kokichi as he slammed his head into Shuichi's chest. 'Again?' Shuichi thought. 

Shuichi then began to explain age regression for the second time that night and Kaede understood.

"Oh! Sorry about that Ouma!" Kaede apologised, giving an awkward smile. She turned to look at Miu before elbowing her in the arm.

"Ow! Uh yeah... sorry," Miu said as unapologetic as possible.

"It's fine..." Kokichi mumbled, "Just close the door, I don't want anyone else finding out about this..." He was a bit too tired to talk in his usual perky tone.

When they both left, Kokichi got up to pick up the pacifier that was currently lying on the floor and clean it. After washing it in the sink and placing it in his drawer, he went over to Shuichi who was already half asleep. 

"Shumaiiii!" He whined, now more awake to be in his usual manner, "I'm hungryyy." 

Shuichi's eyes fluttered open, "Go to sleep and you can have breakfast in the morning..."

"Nooo!" Kokichi whined again. He paused. "I know you can make me 'baba'!" Kokichi had a bright grin on his face that rivalled the sun.

Baba was their word for milk, specifically angel milk as it was sweeter and helped him regress.

"Mm... fine..." Shuichi muttered, getting up. 

He somnolently poured milk into a glass and added a teaspoon of sugar and a few drops of vanilla extract. He stirred it up and put it in the microwave to warm up.

He looked over to Kokichi, who was sitting on the counter spacing in and out of his littlespace.

Shuichi smiled at this and sat up on the counter next to him. Kokichi rested his head on Shuichi's shoulder as the blue-haired male began to stroke one of the soft purple locks on his head. Kokichi hummed satisfactorily.

The quiet moment was quickly broken by the sound of the microwave telling them that the milk had finished being heated up. Shuichi slipped off the counter and went to go get the milk but he was immediately stopped by his little clutching his arm. 

"Noo... Shu'... Stay..." Kokichi mumbled. 

"'Kichi I need to go get your milk, okay?" Shuichi responded.

"Stay!" he pouted, gripping Shuichi's arm tighter.

'Okay I have two options.' Shuichi thought, 'I can get his milk but have to deal with a grumpy little or I can not get his milk and have a... grumpy little. Or...'

He scooped Kokichi up off the counter bridal style and brought him over to the microwave. 

"Agent 'Kichi! This is Agent Shu! DICE has a very important mission for you today." Shuichi exclaimed dramatically. Kokichi giggled.

"You need to open the top-secret vault! In there lies only the most valuable angel milk to ever exist! It is a very dangerous mission, are you sure you can do it?"

Kokichi gave an affirmative nod.

"Very good. There should be a secret button located on the vault. Can you see it?"

Kokichi nodded and smiled. He pressed the button on the m̶i̶c̶r̶o̶w̶a̶v̶e̶ secret vault. As the secret vault opened Shuichi spoke again.

"Very good! I knew I had the right person for the job! Now, do you think you can pick up the glass of 𝘷𝘢𝘭𝘶𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 angel milk? Be careful however, it may be hot. We have a very special technique for dealing with this."

Shuichi grabbed some oven gloves. It was certainly over the top for a glass of milk but it added to the top-secret agent thing they were going for.

"This is a very special gadget known as 'The Hand Protector'. It will keep your hands from being burned please handle it with care." Shuichi ordered.

"Siw, yes Siw!" Kokichi yelled, which made Shuichi's heart melt as Kokichi put on the gloves. 

Kokichi pressed the button to open the microwave and he picked up the glass of angel milk.

"Okay, Agent 'Kichi! We must bring this milk back to the base without it spilling! Do you think that you can handle it?"

"Mhm!" Kokichi said affirmatively.

Shuichi began bringing Kokichi away from the kitchenette and over to the bed. Shuichi laid Kokichi down on the bed and let him drink his milk.

"Well done, Agent 'Kichi," said Shuichi, planting a kiss on his lover's forehead.

"Mwission Accwomplished," Kokichi mumbled, melting Shuichi's heart once again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Kokichi finished his milk, Shuichi reached across Kokichi and picked up the now clean pacifier. Kokichi immediately made grabby hands at it.

"No, 'Kichi. I've spoiled you enough today. You need to use your manners." Shuichi reminded Kokichi.

"Pwease can I have paci?" Kokichi asked.

"Yes, you can," Shuichi said, handing the pacifier over to Kokichi.

Kokichi nuzzled his face into his caregiver's chest, the sound of breathing lulling him asleep. "Aww! That's so cute!" Shuichi shot up. "MIU, GET OUT!"

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... I don't mind taking requests as long as it isnt NSFW! Anyway, I hope you liked it :D
> 
> (Also 11:37pm haha I'm funny)


End file.
